


29. Dark

by IvyNyx



Series: One Hundred Descendants [5]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: A little fluffy, Dark, M/M, Serial Killers, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: Carlos seems innocent, but he’s the evil one of the group hiding behind his timid demeanor. When Jay discovers his secret he ends up even more addicted to the freckled boy.





	

A dark figure stood over a still body. The floor was covered in blood, both old and new. An abandoned building on the edge of a cliff may seem like a spot that would be very popular on the Isle of the Lost, however, this one was truly abandoned, anyone who visited it was never heard from again. What residents on the Isle didn't know was one of their own made sure no one ruined his favorite spot.

Carlos shoved the body into the water, he knew the current would pull it away from the Isle, not that anyone really cared if bodies washed up on shore, he liked to keep his work private. He walked down the path, which curved gently downwards until he reached the water himself, he quickly rinsed the blood off his chest, arms and hands. The rest of his night would be spent running through town with his friends, three other teens on the Isle that had no idea their youngest friend was a mass murderer.

Carlos tore off behind his friends, Jay had just knocked over a cauldron of something and the old hag that was tending it was chasing them along with what they assumed were her children. Mal and Jay quickly headed for the rooftops, Carlos had noticed Evie duck into a stand, all that was left was him. He ran along a little farther before he saw Jay drop back down to the street ahead of him.  
“You're supposed to hide!” Jay yelled when Carlos reached him.  
“More fun to run,” Carlos said with a laugh, Jay ran alongside him. Carlos didn't pay much attention to where he was going until he saw the outline of his warehouse in the distance, he slowed to a walk, he knew they could hide in there if needed but he'd rather not.

“Forget it, if they're going in there they're as good as dead anyway” Carlos heard the hag yell.  
Carlos leaned against the wall, still outside the building grinning, Jay stood next to him.  
“What the hell possessed you to come out here?”  
“I like it out here, it's peaceful, as long as you don't go in the warehouse it seems safe”  
“And you tested this?” Jay asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Hey, some days you don't really wanna keep living around here” Carlos defended without thinking.  
Jay dropped his arm around Carlos's shoulders, “I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. So now what?”  
“We go find Evie and Mal,” Carlos said but made no move to leave his spot against the wall.  
Jay moved away from the wall, Carlos followed him silently, lost in his own thoughts.

For the first time ever he wanted to share his secret, he wanted to shove open the warehouse door and slip inside with Jay. He wanted to show the older boy he wasn't as useless as everyone thought. He was just imagining showing the other how to avoid all the traps when his foot caught a tree root and sent him sprawling to the dirt.  
“Less thinking more walking dude,” Jay said laughing at his friend while simultaneously offering him a hand up.  
“Oh come on we all know I can't multi-task,” Carlos said with a grin.  
They met back up with Evie and Mal near the town center, both girls questioned where they'd been, Carlos figured Jay would tell them, but instead he said they were in the woods south of the warehouse.

Jay laid in bed that night overthinking. Carlos had run to the warehouse as if it was a safe spot, everyone on the Isle avoided it but the least villainous kid there seemed comfortable standing outside a building where countless people had been killed. Maybe Carlos wasn't as innocent as he seemed, Jay thought, then chuckled at his own mind. Carlos didn't have an evil bone in his body, much less a murderous one.

Carlos walked back to his warehouse, he couldn't believe he'd thought of showing it to Jay, even for a second. Inside he checked the traps, all empty, apparently, no one had been feeling adventurous that day. Carlos looked at the middle of the floor, he'd hosed it off but he could still clearly see the blood laying there. With a sigh he walked up the stairs to the loft, being careful not to step on his own traps he slipped inside the door. Inside three walls were solid, the fourth held the door and a windowed area where someone could monitor workers in the warehouse. Carlos threw his shirt in the corner and stretched out on his couch he'd wanted to spend the night carving flesh, but apparently, he'd be spending it sleeping.

The sun was just peeking through the holes in the roof when Carlos heard a commotion downstairs, he moved to his window to watch. Half of his traps only held victims, the other half killed them on impact. Two teens, they looked to be some of Hooks crew were making their way through the warehouse, talking loudly about how it wasn't dangerous at all. Carlos grinned, the both triggered traps at the same time. The taller one hit a trip wire that made a steal beam smash into his skull, Carlos liked that trap, sometimes it killed the person other times it only knocked them out. The shorter, a girl if Carlos was guessing correctly, had walked into a dead end of shipping containers, the trick had been when she'd stepped on the pressure plate under a piece of newspaper, it made a metal gate slam shut over the way she'd just some. Carlos watched her jump, but continue forward, until she realized she was trapped. 

Having missed the sound of her friend's demise she began yelling for him. She quickly turned hysteric thinking he was playing a joke on her. Carlos sighed and walked down the stairs, he wasn't going to meet his friends until much later in the day, he had time to play with his new toy before he left. He reached the gate and looked in, by this point the girl was curled against the wall crying.  
“Hey there,” he said watching her head snap up to look at him.  
“Please, help me get out” she immediately asked, Carlos had been through this before, often his victims were happy to see him. He was known for being a shitty villain, he'd help anyone, or so they thought. It was fun to watch that last hope die in their eyes as the realized he made his mother look sane.  
“Nah,” Carlos said with a smirk, he reached down to draw his pocket knife out of his sneaker.

“You, you, you can't!” she girl stammered.  
“Can't what exactly?” Carlos asked using the knife to clean under his nails.  
“Kill me,” she said.  
“Oh no, I can, but my knife is what actually does it” Carlos smiled while pulling the gate open and slipping inside letting the gate slam shut.  
“Now you're trapped too!” the girl exclaimed.  
“I designed these traps, there are ways out, no one is smart enough to find them, though.”

He quickly cornered her, he pulled rope seemingly from nowhere and bound her hands. In truth, he'd left it between two containers, and if someone used the rope right they could scale the side of the containers to leave the trap unharmed. He lead her over to his spot, it was about ten feet from a drainage grate in the floor. He ran back up to his room to get some duct tape, quickly silencing the girl, he looked at her, she was another of Hooks gang, he didn't know her name, nor did he care. He sliced open a spot on her leg and watched the blood well from the wound, in a matter of minutes it began to pool and trickle towards the drain. Carlos smiled and sat crossed legged next to the stream, he dipped his finger in and began drawing random swirls and patterns on the floor. He wasn't feeling particularly violent today, so he played in the slowly cooling blood of his victim. He absently traced a heart and thought of Jay, the other wouldn't ever accept him as he was. There was evil then there was psychotic. Carlos knew he was the latter of the two, with a sigh he let his palm rest in the blood and used it to smear out the childish heart he'd drawn. For the first time since he'd began drawing, he looked up to the body he'd caught. She was pale, but her chest still rose and fell steadily, Carlos would have to fix that.

Jay woke up and wondered through town. He couldn't get that warehouse out of his head, he could remember when it was just another building on the Isle. Then people who went there started to disappear about four years ago. As his feet found the trail to the warehouse he told himself he was just going to explore around it, Carlos had told him that was safe and the other boy was a genius. He smiled, Carlos was his favorite person on the Isle, the other boy wasn't evil by any means but there was always a dangerous yet childish air around the other. As the warehouse came into sight Jay paused, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He hadn't been scared earlier with Carlos, but alone this place was creepy. He walked slowly to the wall when he'd stood with Carlos, nothing was dangerous here, Jay was willing to bet if he looked inside all he'd find was another abandoned building. He slowly walked towards the door, silent like his father had taught him. He gently pushed the door, happy when it didn't creak at all. He edged his head into the narrow gap and froze, inside he could see two people. One was laying on the floor unmoving, the other was crouched over the figure drawing a knife along their skin. Jay wanted to run, but something wouldn't let him move, despite his head telling him to high tail it back to town his feet moved him inside the warehouse, gently closing the door behind him.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the low light of the warehouse, he watched the slim figure move to sit on the floor a couple feet from the body, it took Jay a moment to figure out the actions but the only thing that fit was drawing with the blood that fell from the body. Jay swallowed, there were some sick people on the isle, but that was beyond even what he'd imagined existed. He careful scooted closer, he wanted to know who the killer was and even though his logical mind was telling him to run and never look back, something in the back of his head told him he was safe. He edged around a shipping container, grateful to have something solid at his back, three sides were easier to watch. He froze as the figure shifted again to tuck his knife back into his shoe. A beam of light fell across the figures face and he was grateful for the solid surface because, without it, he would have fallen over.

Carlos noticed Jay from the corner of his eye, a small motion near the shipping containers, if the older boy had edged into the trap Carlos would have warned him, but he didn't, he chose a spot halfway down the first and just watched. Carlos continued drawing, he'd have no control over anything once he acknowledged Jay, so he wasn't going to just yet. The body had stopped breathing, the blood was no longer seeping from the wound. Carlos sighed and stood up, he wiped his knife on the body's shirt before tucking it back into his shoe. He wondered idly if Jay had realized who he was yet, and if he hadn't what he'd do when he did.

Carlos.  
Jay couldn't believe his eyes, he nearly laughed it was so absurd, Carlos was the last person that would kill someone. Playing in their blood he could almost see, there was something childlike as if making shapes in the dirt. Jay shook his head, he needed to get out of there. He trusted Carlos to death, but he didn't want that death to be his own. He'd just started to move when Carlos turned and walked over to him, he was wiping his hands on a scrap of rag, but his fingers were still tinted red.

Jay looked at his youngest friend trying to find something to say, anything to say. For the first time in his life words failed him. Despite having just watched Carlos playing in someone's blood, the teen standing in front of him was the same boy he always hung out with. His eyes sparkled with mischief, his lips twitched into a smile when he looked at Jay and he looked totally harmless, except for his red-stained fingers.

Carlos didn't say anything, it was less than a day since he thought of showing Jay his warehouse, now the other boy was there anyway. He'd expected fear or disgust but Jay didn't show either of those, he just looked at Carlos the same as always, as if they were meeting on the street rather than in the most dangerous place on the isle. Finally, he realized Jay wasn't going to speak, so he did, he kept his voice soft, knowing it would echo if he spoke up.  
“I'm not gonna hurt you”

That seemed to snap Jay out of his thoughts. “I know you won't hurt me, but Jesus Christ, you're the reason no one comes back from up here?”  
Carlos nodded, “It's my place, I'm kinda surprised you made it here without hitting any traps. Why, though?”  
“Curiosity killed the cat,” Jay said, then smiled and added, “meow”.  
Carlos laughed, the response was so Jay. “You have to be the only person who would joke with a serial killer”  
Jay let his arm drop around Carlos's shoulders, “You said you won't hurt me. I'm dumb enough to trust a serial killer, besides shirtless and covered in someone else's blood is a pretty good look for you.”  
Carlos smiled at the compliment, nontraditional it maybe but it was still a compliment. “Come on, I'll show you up to my room, you can hang there while I get rid of the bodies.”  
“I don't' mind staying with you, how many bodies are there, I only see the one”  
“Two,” Carlos said, pointing to a crate, the other side had his beam trap, a stream of blood could be seen coming from under the box. “That one the trapped killed them”  
“Bad ass” Jay said walking towards the trap, Carlos following him instinctively.

Jay looked at the body, the way the beam hit this time had shattered his skull, blood was pooled under his head, but Jay quickly decided watching Carlos more fun. The other boy looked to be restraining himself before he gave in and stepped away from Jay, he crouched to dip his fingers in the blood and traced out a couple basic swirls. Jay watched, “Have you thought about finger painting before?” he asked with a laugh.  
“What's it look like I'm doing,” Carlos said with a smile.  
“Being adorable, as usual,” Jay said rolling his eyes, “seriously how do you make a murder look cute?”  
Carlos looked up at Jay considering his options, he knew he liked Jay as more than a friend, the last ten minutes made him think Jay might feel the same. He knew Mal wouldn't have hung around with a psychopath.  
“You just think I'm cute, doesn't matter what I do,” Carlos said smirking at Jay.

Jay looked at his friend, crouched down, his fingertips trailing through a stream of blood with a smirk on his lips, most people would have said he looked insane, or feral but all Jay saw was cute and innocent Carlos De Vil.  
“Yeah I do, even this new side of you is cute,” Jay said smiling at him.  
“You're weird,” Carlos said as if stating the sky was blue.  
“The isle will do that to ya, so how to you get rid of bodies out here?”

Carlos didn't explain, he walked back to the girl and picked her up. He stepped out the back door, he could feel Jay was right behind him. He tossed her off the cliff before walking back in for the boy, just like he'd done countless times before. Then walked down the path to his beach, Jay following him every step of the way. He stopped by the water and washed the blood come off.  
“We're right near the barrier here, so the magic helps get rid of the blood, I think,” Carlos said breaking the silence.  
“I can see why you kill anyone that comes here, it's too pretty to share”  
“I didn't kill you, hell I brought you here”  
'You'd miss me too much” Jay said, before adding, “why did you bring me here?”  
“I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, but once we both got by the building I almost opened the door to show you, I dunno what stopped me”  
“oh, by the way, I'm a mass murdering psychopath, yeah no idea what stopped you,” Jay said laughing while his friend blushed.  
“I'm not that bad”  
“It's been like four years since this place became inaccessible, how many people have you killed in that time?” Jay said, honestly curious  
“I dunno, like two hundred” Carlos said  
Jay silently stared at his friend, he knew the thought that his friend had killed that many people should disgust him, even as a villain you shouldn't kill that many other villains. But it didn't. At all, in fact, it made him want to do something insane, like kiss the other boy.  
“why not tell us?”  
“Yeah, oh hey by the way you know that warehouse there people die, it's me,” Carlos said rolling his eyes  
“Mal would laugh herself in a coma, Evie would never come near me again and I thought you'd never believe me”  
“Yeah, got some damn good evidence, still tempted to laugh, though” Jay admitted.

“Come on, I'll show you my room, that's basically the only reason I love it here,” Carlos said starting back up the path to the warehouse, Jay followed him.  
“Always skip the red stairs,” Carlos told him, the kick board of each step was painted black, white or red.  
“How dead will they make me?”  
“Depends, step on it and the stairs throw you, bottom ones aren't too bad, top ones rather deadly,” Carlos said shoving his door open.

Jay stepped inside he'd never seen something more, Carlos. The whole room was done in black, white and red, there were discarded electronics all over the place, a well-worn couch sat against the wall with a soft looking blanket and a stuffed bear.  
“Serial killer with a stuffed animal?”  
“Mhmm” Carlos hummed out going to lay on the couch, “Plenty of floor for you”  
“And if I just lay on the couch with you?” Jay asked standing right next to the couch.  
“your funeral” Carlos said with a smile.  
Jay laughed and laid down so he slid along the back of the couch, his arm automatically looping around Carlos's waist to keep him on the couch.  
“You won't kill me,” Jay said his breath tickling Carlos's neck.  
“Probably not” Carlos agreed. 'of course' he thought to himself, 'the thought of me kissing you might be enough to kill you'.  
Carlos shifted so he was laying on his side, his face against Jay's chest.  
“I guess I can cross cuddling a murder off my bucket list”  
“Shut up,” Carlos said, despite his smile.

Neither boy ever paid attention to personal space with the other, so laying on the couch together was as natural as running through the streets together. Evie or Mal would have laughed at the sight, but Jay and Carlos were quite comfortable and drifted off to sleep shortly after laying down.

Both boys were awoken by a loud thump, Carlos smiled hearing the noise, he knew exactly which trap that was.  
“A trap?” Jay asked, Carlos, nodded.  
“Red step, sounded like the top or almost top one”  
“gonna go check it?” Jay asked when Carlos didn't move.  
“Whenever, it's not going anywhere”  
“Can I go look?”  
“You don't gotta ask, you're here it's your spot now too,” Carlos said  
Jay tightened his arms slightly before letting go and standing up, he opened the door and walked out, at the top of the stairs he looked down to see a mangled body, it looked like it had been flung at the wall adjacent the stairs, but Jay didn't see how that was possible.  
“Hey Los, how do you get down the stairs?” Jay asked he couldn't see the colors and didn't want to risk that fate.  
“Slide down the railing” Carlos answered from right next to him.  
“You really are like a fucking child,” Jay said without thinking.  
Carlos shrugged and slipped past Jay to slide down the railing, at the bottom, he kicked the body in the ribs, then used his foot to move the head so he could see their identity.  
“Another nameless adult, any clue who it is?” Carlos asked.  
Jay slid down the railing and took a better look at the person's face.  
“Nope, just another faceless villain,” Jay said.

Carlos stooped down and took out his knife, “You don't need to hang around, you can explore, I'd tell you before you hit any traps”  
“I'll stay with you, walking around death doesn't sound too fun,” Jay said sitting on the first white step.  
“Okay,” Carlos said, it was weird to him that someone wanted to watch what he did, but he and Jay had a lot of odd quirks, one more wouldn't hurt anything.

Carlos moved the body around so it was laying on it's back, the head twisted at a grotesque angle. Carlos cut a line over the guy's navel, blood instantly pooled around the cut. Jay watched the other boy draw his fingers through the liquid and start drawing swirls on the floor around them. He couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips, there was something attractive about the way the other boy relaxed and smiled while he drew. After a few minutes Carlos picked his knife back up and carved similar swirls and lines into the corpse, most weren't deep but it didn't take long for the body to be covered in blood.

Jay wasn't sure what made him move but before he was aware he'd moved, he was kneeling next to Carlos and reaching out to dip his finger in the blood. Carlos paused and watched him, one eyebrow slightly raised.  
“Is it gonna mess you up if I draw too?” Jay asked, idly watching the blood drip off his forefinger.  
“No, really didn't think you'd get involved, but I don't mind,” Carlos told him, Jay immediately added more swirls and flecks, then sketched a genie's lamp under it all. Carlos went back to what he was doing, expanding on the abstract pattern until it covered most of the floor at the foot of the stairs, Jay worked silently with him. Finally, the body ran out of blood, what was left on it dried to a muddy brown.  
“Do you ever do anything more than draw?” Jay asked  
“I've completely dissected a few, but it makes clean up harder. Usually, I draw” Carlos said, lost in his drawing.

Carlos stood and leaned against the wall, looking at their drawing. He couldn't help the giant grin on his face not only had Jay accepted his insanity, he seemed to embrace it. 

Jay looked up at Carlos when the other boy moved, he watched him lean on the wall smiling like a kid on Christmas. Much like he'd done when he'd first joined the other boy by the body he stood and walked over without really noticing he'd moved. Until he was looking down into the other's eyes, Carlos had gotten taller but Jay still had him by a couple inches, then he realized he moved. He looked at the other, his pants had flecks of blood as did his chest, his hands and arms were nearly covered in the substance. Before he could think any more about the gorgeous little psycho in front of him he leaned down and pressed his lips against Carlos's. Carlos still held his knife loosely in his hand, but something told him the other boy wouldn't actually stab him.

Carlos looked up at Jay, the thief was looking at him as if he was a particularly valuable score. He was just about to ask what he was thinking when Jay leaned down and kissed him. Carlos let his knife drop, the clatter loud in the silent warehouse, before wrapping his arms around Jay's neck. Sure he'd thought about kissing Jay but he never imagined in a million years the other would kiss him.

Neither could tell you how long they stayed together, Jay pressing Carlos against the wall of the warehouse, but faster than either wanted the need for oxygen forced them apart.  
“Holy fuck” Jay muttered, his arms still resting around Carlos's waist. Carlos didn't say a word but let his head rest on Jay's shoulder, every so often he'd press a kiss to the other's throat.  
“You know if I'd thought all it took to get your interest was being myself I'd have brought you here a long time ago”  
“Kind of wish you had, there's something about how happy you are being a psycho that's fucking hot”

Neither boy left the warehouse that day, Mal and Evie were concerned when Jay didn't show up, but then Carlos was missing too, so they decided they were probably together somewhere. The next morning both left the warehouse to go to school. They walked up to the fountain to meet Mal and Evie hand in hand. Jay couldn't help but smile, Carlos quickly slipped back into his nervous demeanor. Jay threw his arm across the other's shoulders while they walked and pulled him close, Carlos slid his arm around Jay's waist and grinned when the other boy tightened his arm in a quick hug.  
“Remember nothing changed but we got a bit closer,” Carlos said under his breath.  
“I know Psycho,” Jay said, he'd quickly turned psycho into the others nickname.

Mal and Evie watched the boys approach, Evie noticed the change first, Carlos was actually holding onto Jay rather than Jay just using him as an armrest. Mal noticed it next and her eyes widened, that was the last couple she'd have expected on their Isle.  
“That explains where you were yesterday”  
“Yeah innocent nerd isn't quite so innocent,” Jay said with a laugh, Carlos blushed knowing both girls would assume they'd been having sex.  
“Whatever rots your corpse,” Mal said

At school Jay watched how Carlos interacted with everyone, he couldn't believe the skinny nerd that was everyone's favorite punching bag was the same guy he'd watch draw with blood just a few hours ago. If the Isle knew what Jay did Carlos would get more room than even Mal did.

The boys walked back to the warehouse from school, having left Mal and Evie by saying they were going to play together. As soon as they got upstairs Jay couldn't hold his question any longer.  
“How do you go from that quite little nerd to the calm little psycho you are here? I like 'em both, but it's like day and night”  
Carlos pointed to the couch, Jay took the hint and laid down, Carlos instantly curled up on top of him.  
“It's a sorta long story, but you know my mother is bat shit insane. I found the warehouse when I was like ten, no one was here, I came out here all the time and no one was here. Then one day I came out and Mad Maddie was here. I tried to make her leave and she wouldn't. I still think her and Mal are related somehow. Anyway we ended up fighting and something in me just snapped, this was the only thing I had to live for and I wasn't going to lose it, so I stabbed her. She was dead instantly but it just seemed like such a waste. I sort of zoned out and when I came back to myself I'd drawn swirls and things with her blood. I knew I needed to get rid of her body and clean up, which is how I found the cliff. I started building traps that day, just to catch people, but I found just catching them didn't keep them away. So I started killing those I caught. Drawing just became therapy, it lets me zone out and not think for a while. After a while, I put in traps that killed as well as maimed and trapped.”

“Fucking psychotic genius,” Jay said between kisses on Carlos's neck.  
“I detail being crazy and you kiss me?” Carlos said, he still couldn't believe the other boy had any interest in him.  
“Did you happen to notice who my father is? I'm permitted to not be normal. Besides, I liked you before, but you were too innocent to ever want someone like me. Now that I see you are just as evil as the rest of us, I'm quite happy thanks” Jay said hugging the other tightly.  
“I wasn't innocent before, but you didn't know otherwise I guess”.

Two months later Jay and Carlos were lounging down on their beach when they heard people approaching. Carlos stiffened, but Jay didn't move he just waited to see what would happen. 

“I don't' see what people think is so scary out here, it's just a shoreline and an old building!” Mal's voice drifted to them.

Jay's eyes widened and he whispered to Carlos “do you have a plan for this?”  
“No, I never thought I'd have friends” he whispered back “not a lot of choices, either stop them or watch them die”.  
Carlos paused as if he was actually thinking about it, before shifting to stand. Jay followed him, his arm looped around his shoulders as usual. They reached the warehouse right as Mal and Evie pushed the door open to the warehouse, Carlos motioned for Jay to be silent, they watched the girls walk in. The girls stayed together, walking towards the container trap. Carlos sighed but stayed back, sure enough, both girls walked in, one of them triggering the door to slam shut. Carlos sighed again people were so stupid sometimes.

Carlos pulled Jay close and whispered to him to stay silent, they waited for a while, Mal and Evie talked, yelled and cursed but didn't find a way out. Finally, Carlos had seen enough “Come on,” he said softly, Jay instantly moved to the gate to look in.

Both girls stared out at them, first was shock, then disbelief, then anger. Carlos tried not to smirk waiting to see who would talk first Jay grinned at Mal, she was always better at everything but for once he had the upper hand.

“What the fuck Jay?” Mal asked, causing his grin to fall.  
“What?” He asked, not seeing why she was mad at him, Carlos had caught her like a rabbit.  
“I can see you being a sick psychopath, but didja really need to bring Carlos into it? He's a kid for crying out loud!”  
Jay had barely processed what she'd said when Carlos was nearly in tears beside him, laughing at their friend.  
“Boy you suck at jumping to conclusions, Evie you wanna try it?” Carlos said through his laughter.  
“You're the reason no one comes up here,” the blue haired girl said softly. “That day we ran from the hag, this is where you two went.”  
“Sorta, death is the reason no one comes up here, and Jay didn't know anything then, we just stood outside the warehouse”  
“Can someone just tell me the fucking story before I die?” Mal whined  
“Of boredom or Psycho?” Jay asked with a smirk  
“Both, either, I'm probably going to die I at least want to know what the fuck is going on!”

“Has she always been so dramatic?” Carlos asked raising an eyebrow at Jay.  
“As long as I can remember,” Jay said.  
Carlos sighed and stepped closer to the gate, “Follow along for the story and skip the red stairs” was all Carlos offered for an explanation before turning to walk to his room, Jay followed a step behind him and the girls quickly tried to keep up while looking for any more traps that may spring.

Walking into the room Carlos was laying on the couch, Jay sat on the floor with his back against the front of the couch. Carlos immediately draped an arm around him and shifted so his head was on the other's shoulder.  
“Take some floor, no traps up here” Jay said to the girls. Mal sat directly across from him, while Evie sat closer to the door.  
“You wanna tell it, love?” Jay asked tipping his head back so he could see Carlos better.  
“Nah,” Carlos told him, pressing kisses to his neck.

Jay sighed and tried to ignore the other boy's antics. Mal's jaw was hanging slightly open and Evie's eyes were wide, Jay wasn't sure which part of this situation was surprising them more.

“Basically Carlos found this place as a kid, people kept coming up here, one day Mad Maddie was here and wouldn't back down so he killed her. The day we ran we did come here, but only to the outside, I got curious though because he'd run here like it was a safe spot. I came up the next day and found him sketching with one of his victim's blood. Anyway, the reason no one comes here is Carlos, not me and if one of us is corrupting the other, it's him doing the corrupting.” Jay informed them.  
“So when do we die?” Evie asked  
“Damn you're optimistic. I don't kill my friends” Carlos muttered, “well the traps might if you're stupid but I was watching and would have warned you if you got into one of those”

Silence fell, after a few minutes Jay got tired of the silence, it wasn't that hard you either accepted the new change or you didn't.  
“So what are you doing with this new information, catching flies?” he said with a smirk at Mal's still open mouth. She shut her jaw with an audible click.  
“Why not tell people it's you?”  
“I do, but they tend to die afterward” Carlos said grinning, within a few moments Mal grinned along with him a whole new world of possibilities opening up before her eyes.


End file.
